The primary purpose of this study is to examine the effects of a mastery modeling peer support group nursing intervention for pregnant adolescents that is designed to increase self efficacy and improve self concept and to affect short and long term perinatal outcomes. It is expected that this intervention will lead to a reduction in complications and in repeat pregnancy rates having the potential to save tremendous amounts in cost to society. The conceptual framework for the study is based on Bandura's Social Cognitive theory (1986). The longitudinally designed pre/post test intervention research involves a creative program that will increase knowledge about pregnancy; teach physical skills; prepare for the experience of labor and delivery; assess the young woman's health self care and her baby's health status; and teach her to work within the health care system. The intervention will include modeling and rehearsal of skills for: 1) assessing their own and their infant's health, 2) preparation for childbirth, and 3) working with clinics, hospitals, physicians, midwives and nurse. Teens who meet the eligibility criteria will be assigned by means of random numbers to either a control or experimental condition. Teens in the experimental condition will have prenatal care within the context of a peer support group. They will learn how to take physical measurements such as fundal heights and blood pressures and will receive prenatal education in a group setting. This program is expected to help teens establish peer connections and to gain a sense of control over pregnancy. Teens in the control groups will receive prenatal care individually from the same practitioners at the health center that they attend. It is expected that by increasing involvement of the adolescent in her total health-care, this intervention will reduce the complications associated with lack of care. The project will also measure the impact of prenatal care within the peer support group across developmental levels and racial groups.